Chimera del Mio Vero Amore
by Miyae Kawahara aka Julie-chan
Summary: Scritta assieme a Sara_Nishikujo! Un sogno...a cosa può portare?Forse ad interrompere una romantica vacanza, agognata da tempo? O ad iniziare insistenti ricerche della verità, per aiutare un amico... e per capirsi. O almeno, così è per Meiko...
1. Introduzione

Chimera del Mio Vero Amore  
Introduzione  


  
  
Scrivere un'introduzione, non è mai facile.  
Perché temo sempre di svelare qualcosa che non dovrei, o di non essere abbastanza chiara!  
Comunque, questa è l'introduzione a "Chimera del Mio Vero Amore", una storia scritta a quattro mani da me (Julie-chan) e Meiko, una scrittrice che io stimo tantissimo! (e non dire nulla tu!!!!!!!!!! :P).  
  
Ok Ma non sperare di averla vinta!!  
  
Una sera, Meiko mi ha parlato di questa sua idea di una nuova fanfic In cui vi sarebbe stato tra i personaggi il comune "amore della nostra vita", Satoshi Miwa per chi non lo sapesse ancora!  
  
Non appena Meiko mi parlò di questa sua idea, mi venne un impulso irrefrenabile: volevo scriverla anch'io!!!! E così, le chiesi se le sarebbe andato di condividere questa sua idea con me!  
Lei ha accettato subitissimo, e ancora adesso ne sono molto felice!  
  
Anch'io, tantissimo! Se non ci fosse Juliettina questa fanfic andrebbe a rotoli Io sono così lenta -____-  
E poi le sue idee sono sempre a dir poco splendide, degne della scrittrice geniale che è!!!!!!! (adesso TU non dire nulla!!! :þþþþþ)  
  
Ma adesso veniamo a "come nasce quest'idea" Ve ne parla lei, ovviamente! ^_______^  
  
Ok La fanfic nasce da una conversazione fatta in chat. Una persona sosteneva che in tutte le fanfic che aveva letto, quando Meiko e Satoshi tornavano insieme era perché Namura era morto, oppure diventava bastardo, o era idiota, e che quindi gli autori/le autrici non fossero pienamente convinti/e che Meiko sarebbe tornata dal Sato se non nei casi sopra elencati, che "snaturavano" il personaggio Parlando personalmente, io risposi che avevo reso Nacchan un bastardo semplicemente perché ne avevo voglia (lo so che come ragione è un po' stupidama non mi è mai piaciuto, e mi sono divertita a renderlo ancora peggiore di quanto in realtà non fosse), ma questo non significava assolutamente che scrivendo una fanfic con un Namura più corrispondente al personaggio "reale" non sarei riuscita a far rimettere insieme Meiko e Satoshi, alla cui storia tenevo in maniera particolare. La stessa persona disse di non esserne molto convintae lì è scattata la molla, nella mia testa. Il fatto è che ho un certocome dire "caratterino", e quando mi si dice, esplicitamente o meno, che una cosa è impossibile, automaticamente cerco di farla Sarà spirito di contraddizione? Probabile ^^;;;;;  
Così il mio cervellino ha iniziato a lavorare   
  
Dall'idea iniziale che Meiko mi ha esposto, sono cambiate alcune cose Ci ho aggiunto del mio, ovviamente, e le idee si sono susseguite le une alle altre, vero cuginetta?  
  
Verissimo, e il contributo di Julie è assolutamente fondamentale!! Cos'avrei fatto senza di lei???? ;_______;  
  
Quella che potete leggere è una storia nata dai nostri sentimenti e dalle nostre idee Per me è importantissima perché mi ha dato l'occasione di scrivere con Meiko, e quindi di confrontarmi, e così di crescere  
Dal punto di vista della trama   
Personalmente, vivo la storia come un piccolo sogno, e spero che sia questa l'aria che sono riuscita a dare nelle mie parti   
Quella di un sogno che in alcuni punti sembra un incubo. Quella di un sogno il cui risveglio non è diverso dal sonno, e scopri di aver sognato la tua vera vita.  
  
Il significato del titolo Ve lo dice Meiko (:PPPPPPP)  
  
^^;;;; lo sapevo   
Ma poi perché io, visto che l'hai pensato tu?!?!?!?! Vabbè  
"Chimera del mio vero amore" si riferisce sia al sogno un po' "speciale", diciamo addirittura divinatorio, di Meiko, dal quale avrà inizio tutta la storia, sia al carattere effimero dell'amore che la ragazza prova per Namura (e qui ormai vi ho detto tuttoma che ci posso fa'?? Non vi aspettavate mica che stessimo scrivendo questa fanfic per farli rimanere insieme, vero?? ^^;)  
Lo so che non avete capito, ma non fa niente: leggendo sarà tutto più chiaro, o almeno lo spero!!!  
  
Essendo un sogno, non l'abbiamo diviso in capitoli, ma in "parti". La scelta è stata d'obbligo per poterlo pubblicare al più presto (e qui ringrazio la mia cuginetta e tutti i suoi sforzi, grazie di cuore!!^^) Il titolo della prima parte, "Sogno&Risveglio", ha moltissimi significati, penso che alcuni riuscirete a capirli da soli!  
  
(No, non mi ringraziare! Sono io che devo ringraziare te per la tua pazienza! Purtroppo sono un caso irrecuperabile -____-)  
Julie ed io abbiamo trovato almeno 4 significati per il titolo della prima parte!! Divertitevi a scoprirli! ^__^ (Sara in modalità sadica)  
  
Vi lasciamo alla lettura Sogni d'oro!  
  
Vostre,  
Miyae&Meiko  


  
  
  



	2. Parte Prima - Sogno & Risveglio

Il rumore delle onde che si spezzano contro gli scogli sembrava il coro di quella dolce musica che aleggiava nell'aria e sembrava danzarle attorno Conosceva quella canzone, semplicemente, l'aveva dimenticata, e non riusciva a ricordarla Ma le note che uscivano da quella chitarra, le erano familiari, come se avessero fatto parte di lei Ed anche quel momento perfetto, la luce del sole al tramonto che penetrava attraverso le tende accostate e spostate dal vento, che illuminava la stanza di un dolce colore rosato. Il vento invece, spostava i piccoli petali di rosa rossa sparsi un po' ovunque, spargendone l'odore nell'aria.  
Qualcuno era entrato, ma ancora non voleva lasciare la vista sull'oceano e la finestra alla quale era appoggiataEra un momento speciale, lo sapeva l'avevano atteso per molto tempo moltissimo ed ora  
Si voltò, sorridendo.  
Lui le si avvicinò con movimenti delicati e perfetti, spostando petali di rosa al suo passeggio. La raggiunse, e le passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli castani, accarezzandole poi la guancia. Non vedeva il volto di lui, era nascosto nella penombra della prima notte. Ma sapeva che era lui Il suo unico amore  
Lui la prese tra le braccia, iniziando a farla volteggiare nell'aria sulle note di quella canzone magicaLei si strinse al suo petto, lasciandosi trasportare. Poggiò la propria mano sinistra sul petto di lui, e notò che non portava alcun anello Non sapeva Non capiva Voltò il capo, e vide che neanche nella mano di lui che teneva la propria, c'era traccia di una promessa  
Lui lasciò la sua mano, e la strinse del tutto a sé, fissandola intensamente, e chinandosi per baciarla. Lei si sollevò sulle punte per raggiungere le labbra di lui, ma le sembrava chel'altezza non fosse  
Si baciaronoUn fuoco di emozioni la avvolse Non era Non era un bacio come gli altri Eppure In qualche modo Lo conosceva bene   
Si strinse ancora a lui, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo, affondando le mani nei suoi lunghi capelli. Assaporando il suo profumo dolce e secco, cercando di trasmettere tutte le sensazioni che, in quel momento, provava così esasperate  
Lui fece altrettanto Le sue labbra erano fuoco rovente sulle proprie, le sue mani, sulla sua schiena, le lasciavano brividi bollenti attraverso la sottile seta della veste. Era come avvolta da un incantesimo Che sperava non finisse Mai Mai Mai  
Si sentì sollevare dolcemente, ma non riusciva a pensareAd altro che alle sensazioni che provava E che il suo corpo voleva così intensamente continuare a provare  
Si sentì depositare sull'enorme letto a baldacchino.  
Era senza fiato. Strinse il corpo di lui al proprio, aprendo gli occhi, e incontrando quelli blu, intensi, si lui  
"Amore mio" mormorò.  
Lui le sorrise, di quei sorrisi magnifici che solo lui sapeva fare Ed un senso di sollievo la pervase tutta passò la mano dietro il collo di lui e nuovamente avvicinò la sua bocca alla propria.   
Le sembrava di impazzire Di Gioia Di desiderio  
Si sentiva perduta E ritrovata Tutto sembrava accadere Senza che lei neppure se ne rendesse conto Solo Solo un'ondata di emozioni dietro l'altra  
Sentì la pelle di lui contro la propriaBruciava quanto la sua  
Non c'era più nulla che li dividesse ormai Nulla   
Poggiò il capo sul cuscino, lasciando che lui esplorasse la sua gola.  
Le sue mani, ormai impazienti, scivolarono lungo la schiena di lui, per tutto il tratto scoperto e poi giù, sotto le lenzuola di seta bianca che li avvolgevano.  
Si baciarono di nuovo Sapeva che ora ora sarebbe stato tutto diverso  
Si lasciarono, e i loro occhi si scrutarono intensamente  
"Io ti amo" sussurrò lei  
"Meiko" mormorò lui, accarezzandole la guancia, improvvisamente preoccupato "Meiko"  
"Sei tornato sei tornato da meMi ami? Dimmi che mi ami"  
"Meiko io io non sono non sono ancora ancora tornato"  
"Ma"  
"Trovami ti prego, trovami Dimmelo, e chiedimelo di nuovo se no se no sarò perduto"   
La baciò, passandole una mano tra i capelli. Poi le sue mani, il suo volto, i suoi occhi, tutto il suo corpo, si dissolse, diventando tanti soffici petali di rosa rossa che la ricoprirono.  
"Satoshi!"  
  
Esclamò spaventata Meiko Akizuki, mettendosi di scatto a sedere sul piccolo letto della stanza degli ospiti di casa Namura  


CHIMERA DEL MIO VERO AMORE  
Parte Prima:  
SOGNO&RISVEGLIO

"Satoshi" mormorò di nuovo, portandosi una mano alle labbra  
Nonon poteva averlo sognato davveroera assurdo, completamente privo di senso  
Eppureera chiarol'uomo del sogno non era certo Nacchan.   
Meiko era confusa, non riusciva a capireerano mesi che progettava quella vacanza con il prof, l'avevano programmata sin nei minimi dettagli, la stavano aspettando con ansia da tanto tempo  
Finalmente avrebbero potuto stare un po' insieme, liberi da ogni preoccupazione legata alla città di Tokyo, alla scuola, ai genitori e a tutto quello che avevano dovuto affrontare durante quell'ultimo, difficilissimo anno. Cosa le stava succedendo?   
Accese il lume.   
Era riuscita ad andare a Hiroshima in occasione delle vacanze, anche se questo le era costato una furiosa lite con i suoi. Ma certo non si sarebbe fermata per quello. Era davvero innamorata di Namura, e avrebbe difeso il suo sentimento e la loro storia a qualunque costo. E poi, i legami con la sua famiglia erano già praticamente inesistenti, e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di diventare il burattino dei suoi genitori. Non si sarebbe mai lasciata manovrare a loro piacimento, non avrebbe rinnegato il suo amore soltanto per proteggere l'immagine degli Akizuki.  
E adesso che era lìperché? Perché?   
Continuava a chiederselo  
Satoshi  
Quella con lui era una storia chiusa definitivamentesapeva di essersi comportata malissimo nei suoi confronti, di averlo fatto soffrire. Macos'altro avrebbe potuto fare? Rinunciare per sempre all'unico vero amore della sua vita?   
Eppurese Nacchan era davvero il suo unico vero amoreperché aveva sognato Satoshiaveva sognato di fare l'amore con Satoshi?  
Quando avevano discusso della vacanza, lei e il prof avevano parlato anche di quell'argomento.  
Entrambi sognavano quel momento da tanto tempoma Namura, dall'uomo maturo e saggio quale era, aveva deciso di aspettareaspettare la prima notte di nozze. In fondo Meiko era ancora molto giovane, e lui non aveva fretta. Così crescevano l'emozione e l'attesa.  
Meiko era davvero molto turbata. Lei non vedeva l'ora di sposare il suo Nacchan, di mettere su una famiglia con luiuna famiglia in cui i figli sarebbero stati amati, rispettati e lasciati liberi, non come era successo a lei. E nella sua mente aveva accarezzato tante volte l'ideala prima voltacon Shin'ichi. Era l'unico uomo che avesse mai desideratoo almeno l'unico uomo che credeva di desiderarefino a pochi minuti prima, quando quel sogno aveva fatto vacillare le sue certezze.   
Quel pomeriggio, aveva ricevuto una lettera di Miki. La ragazza le scriveva spesso, e la teneva aggiornata su tutto quello che stava succedendo a Tokyo in sua assenza.   
La lettera era ancora sul comodino. Prese il foglio, lo spiegò e rilesse attentamente.  
Yuu...GintaRokutanda e la sua ragazzanon un accenno a Satoshi. Non una parola, non una frase che potessero anche soltanto minimamente far pensare a lui. Perché? Cosa stava succedendo? E da quando Miki era diventata così accorta, così brava a nasconderle le cose?   
Si alzò di scatto, e aprì il cassetto del comodino, nel quale aveva conservato tutte le lettere e le cartoline che l'amica le aveva mandato durante le vacanze. Iniziò a sfogliarle e a rileggerle, freneticamente, alla ricerca di un piccolo dettaglio, di qualcosa che le facesse capire cosa stesse succedendoma niente.  
Miki le aveva taciuto tutto, tutto quello che riguardava Satoshi. Come aveva potuto essere così stupida? Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Era troppo presa dalla sua vacanza da sogno?   
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, e iniziò a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.  
Perché? Perché?   
Non riusciva a smettere di chiederseloperché Miki non le aveva più parlato di lui?   
Perché lo aveva sognato?  
"Meiko io io non sono non sono ancora ancora tornato"  
"Ma"  
"Trovami ti prego, trovami Dimmelo, e chiedimelo di nuovo se no se no sarò perduto"   
Era forseuna richiesta d'aiuto?  
Ma che sciocchezza! Come poteva lasciarsi turbare in quel modo da un sogno? Da un semplice sogno, che l'indomani mattina sarebbe svanito insieme ai ricordi di quella notte. O forse no?   
Forse forse era un avviso? Era una premonizione? Un segnale che qualcosa stava per accadere, se non era già accaduto? Qualcosa di brutto? Qualcosa Che sarebbe accaduto per colpa sua? Per il suo egoismo? Era forse questo che voleva dirle il sogno? No, non era possibile lei lei aveva sempre fatto quello che le diceva il cuore che le era sembrato giusto nei riguardi dei suoi sentimenti  
Come poteva essere Come poteva essere Questo, ora?  
Quasi come un riflusso d'onde, l'ansia, la paura e il senso di colpa, spingevano le lacrime a solcare le sue guance  
Iniziarono pian piano, una pioggerellina estiva Ma poi, ripensando al sogno   
Aveva paura. Di essere la causa di qualcosa di terribile e irrimediabile Qualsiasi cosa fosse Il senso di dolore e perdita che aveva provato svegliandosi, non voleva Non voleva andarsene Lasciare il suo petto Iniziò a singhiozzare violentemente, sedendosi sul letto e portandosi le mani agli occhi Perché? Perché? No Non a lei Non ora Era Era felice! Perché quel sogno doveva spezzare la sua felicità?  
  
- Meiko? Meiko, stai bene?- chiese preoccupata, la voce di Nacchan.  
Meiko lo sentì sedersi accanto a lei sul letto, e appoggiare la mano sulla sua spalla, avvicinandola a sé, ma non riusciva a smettere di piangere, ed anzi, i singhiozzi crescevano d'intensità. Nacchan iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli in modo dolce e protettivo, sussurrandole parole dolci per farla calmare.  
Quando smise di piangere, rimase comunque stretta a lui, cercando di calmarsi, catturando dal corpo di lui tutto il calore possibile a scaldare il suo cuore   
E poi, non se la sentiva di guardarlo Come poteva guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi?  
- Meiko, amore, mi vuoi dire cos'è successo? -  
Lei annuì, riaprendo gli occhi e massaggiandoli con la mano destra. "E' stato solo un sogno, un sogno, un sogno" si ripeteva tra sé e sé, come una cantilena, cercando di convincersi di qualcosa di cui non solo il suo corpo non era affatto convinto, ma neppure lei  
- Ho fatto un sogno - disse semplicemente.  
- E cos' hai sognato di così terribile?- chiese lui, con tono comprensivo.  
- Non lo so - mentì - non ricordo sono solo sensazioni -  
Nacchan annuì - Qualcosa di brutto?-  
- Sì, molto molto brutto- rispose, sospirando.  
- Mi vuoi dire di cosa si tratta?-  
- Io Mi sono svegliata con la sensazione che a Tokyo stia succedendo qualcosa di terribile Non ricordo il sogno ma Oh, Nacchan, era così reale!- esclamò infine, liberandosi dal suo abbraccio e alzandosi, come un animale inquieto. Si avvicinò alla finestra, scostò le tende ed iniziò a guardare fuori, stringendo con la mano la tenda, come volesse scaricare in qualche modo la rabbia che provava verso se stessa e l'inquietudine che aveva preso possesso del suo cuore.  
Shin'ichi sospirò - Era un sogno, Meiko - disse dopo qualche istante - E' vero, deve essere stato molto brutto E sicuramente ti ha lasciata agitata, ma Vedrai che domani passerà tutto, non preoccuparti!-  
- Lo pensavo anch'io, ma E' come se fosse Un avviso Come se volesse dirmi che qualcosa sta per accadere -  
- Un sogno premonitore? - chiese lui, stupito all'idea che Meiko potesse credere davvero in una cosa simile.  
Lei arrossì di botto, stringendo ancora di più la tenda Un sogno premonitore No, non poteva esserlo Non doveva esserlo!  
- Non lo so so solo che Io penso che sia meglio che vada a vedere quello che sta succedendo - terminò, sospirando. Non poteva fare altro. L'idea le era apparsa chiara nella mente mentre pronunciava le parole Non poteva restare là per due settimane come un animale in gabbia. E poi, per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto patire, in qualche modo glielo doveva Doveva a Satoshi Miwa almeno questo. Di andare a vedere che cosa stava accadendo a Tokyo. E lo doveva anche a se stessa. Non poteva permettersi quello stato d'animo. Doveva andare, capire cosa stava succedendo, e cercare di razionalizzare tutte le sensazioni che stava provando, e questo non l'avrebbe mai potuto fare attanagliata dal senso di colpa verso Shin'ichi.  
- Ne sei proprio sicura?- chiese lui, di nuovo preoccupato.  
- Sì - mormorò lei annuendo - Devo andare. Restando qua penserei sempre a quello che sta accadendo là -  
- Capisco. Ma non credi che basti una telefonata?-  
- Temo di no Se è già successo quello che mi ha spaventata nel sogno, dubito Miki me lo direbbe sapendo di rovinarmi le vacanze -  
Lui annuì, rimanendo per qualche secondo in silenzio, il mento appoggiato alle mani, lo sguardo fisso, intento a riflettere.  
- Se è quello che ti senti di fare, è giusto che tu lo faccia-  
- Mi spiace, Nacchan!- disse lei, colpita dalla serenità delle parole di lui, voltandosi.  
Shin'ichi sorrise - Non preoccuparti. L'importante è la tua serenità - disse, alzandosi e abbracciandola dolcemente - Perché ti amo - aggiunse poi.  
  
Meiko rimase in silenzio, rilasciando il capo contro il suo petto, e cercando di concentrarsi sul battito del cuore dell'uomo che amava. Eppure, le riusciva soltanto di paragonare quell'abbraccio a quello del sogno.  


* * *

La ragazza fissò intensamente i vagoni del treno. Mancavano pochi minuti alla partenza. Cosa stava facendo? Non lo sapevama sentiva di doverlo fare. Era andata via per inseguire il suo amore, abbandonando tutto e tutti, senza neanche chiedersi se potessero avere bisogno di lei. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad andare avanti con quel peso sul cuore. Se voleva davvero essere felice con Nacchan, doveva assolutamente risolvere quella situazione, il più rapidamente possibile.   
- Meiko, qualcosa non va? - chiese la voce di Shin'ichi, al suo fianco.  
Lei scosse il capo.  
- No, è tutto a posto.   
L'uomo annuì, cingendole le spalle con un braccio e stringendola a sé.  
- Sono sicuro che a Tokyo non sia successo niente. Vedrai, tutti i tuoi amici staranno benissimo - sorrise.  
- Lo spero tanto - sospirò lei, niente affatto convinta.  
- Sì, sarà così! E passerai un po' di tempo a divertirti insieme a loro - disse Namura, accarezzandole i lunghi capelli.  
Meiko alzò gli occhi sul viso di lui.  
- Mi dispiace di aver rovinato la nostra vacanza - mormorò.  
Il professore scosse il capo sorridendo.  
- Non hai rovinato niente, tesoro. Verrò a trovarti il prossimo fine settimana, te lo prometto.  
- Mi mancherai - mormorò la ragazza.  
- Anche tu - rispose Shin'ichi, chinandosi per scoccarle un rapido ma dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra.  
Meiko gli circondò il collo con le braccia, e Namura la strinse a sé.  
- Penserò a te ogni momento - gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Poi si sciolse dall'abbraccio, prese il borsone che aveva accanto e si decise finalmente a salire sul treno.  
Appena ebbe trovato un posto libero, si sedette, aprì il finestrino e si affacciò.  
Il suo Nacchan era ancora lì, e la guardava sorridendo dolcemente, col suo sorriso dolce e gentile che l'aveva stregata sin dal primo momento. Si rese conto ancora una volta di quanto fosse fortunata per aver trovato un uomo così meraviglioso che desiderava soltanto renderla felice. E sentì un leggero senso di colpa per avergli mentito.  
Il treno iniziò a muoversi, e Shin'ichi sollevò un braccio in segno di saluto. Mentre si allontanava, una strana sensazione invase il cuore di Meiko, che, col capo fuori del finestrino, continuava a fissare l'uomo con aria triste. La sensazione di aver perso definitivamente qualcosa.  


* * *

Il suono del campanello risuonò per la casa un paio di volte prima che dei passi trafelati raggiungessero la porta e la spalancassero.  
- Meiko! - esclamò la voce allegra e cristallina di Miki. - Sei tornata! -  
- Miki! Ciao! - rispose la ragazza, sorridendo all'amica e avvicinandosi per abbracciarla.  
Miki la strinse a sé. Finalmente la sua amica era a casa!  
- Meiko! Mi sei talmente mancata! Sono così felice tu sia di nuovo qui! Ma dimmi Non dovevi tornare tra due settimane? -  
Meiko si scostò dall'amica e sorrise, annuendo - Sì, ma ho preferito anticipare il ritorno. Ho bisogno di parlarti - terminò, guardando l'amica seriamente. Cos'era quell'espressione sul volto di Miki? Era forse Preoccupazione? "Ha paura che io abbia scoperto qualcosa che non dovevo?"  
- D'accordo, ma potevi telefonarmi! -  
- Era una cosa che dovevo chiederti di persona -  
- Capisco Allora entra! Ma hai le borse? Non sei passata a casa a posarle? - disse, notando le valige di Meiko.  
Lei scosse il capo - Dovevo parlarti il prima possibile. Sono preoccupata -   
- Ah sì? E riguardo a cosa? - chiese Miki, eludendo il suo sguardo mentre raccoglieva una delle valige dell'amica e la portava in casa, facendole strada verso il salotto.  
"E' una mia impressione o sembra che sappia di cosa sto parlando ma cerca di evitare l'argomento?"  
- Vuoi un po' di thé? - chiese, accennandole di accomodarsi sul divano. Meiko scosse il capo   
- Devo parlarti - ripeté.  
Miki si sedette sul divano di fianco a lei - Ma certo, dimmi pure - le rispose, sorridendo. Ma chiaramente c'era qualcosa che non andava. Il sorriso di Miki era troppo tirato, e il suo tono di voce troppo squillante. La sua migliore amica non sapeva mentire.  
- Si tratta Di Miwa-san - esordì, lasciando Miki esterrefatta.   
- Eh allora? Cioè, cosa - cercò di rispondere, ma con scarsi risultati e impapinandosi.  
- Non hai bisogno di mentirmi, ho capito che hai evitato accuratamente qualsiasi accenno a lui nelle tue lettere -  
- Ma no, che dici! Non c'è stata semplicemente l'occasione E poi pensavo non ti interessasse E comunque, anche ti fosse interessato, non l'ho più visto, e sai com'è Yuu, se anche avesse notizie, non me lo direbbe e -  
Meiko osservò i vani tentativi dell'amica sorridendo per i suoi buffi, inutili sforzi, ma con occhio severo.  
- Miki, ti prego, ora basta. E' evidente che preferiresti non parlarmene. Ma io voglio sapere. E se non me lo dirai tu, andrò direttamente da Miwa-san. Preferirei però che fossi tu a parlarmene, davvero. -  
- Meiko, io Io Non so cosa dire - rispose Miki, abbassando gli occhi e stingendo i pugni - Ma Non voglio che tu ti preoccupi per qualcosa che non ti riguarda! E rovini la tua vacanza per questo Davvero, io non voglio! E' meglio così, Meiko. -  
Meiko si alzò andandosi a sedere accanto all'amica - Ma io devo sapere, Miki. E' molto importante, per me. - appoggiò una mano su quella chiusa dell'amica, che tornò a guardarla - Per favore - aggiunse - So che tu vorresti evitarmi delle preoccupazioni, e ti ringrazio. Ma voglio comunque sapere quello che sta succedendo - e le sorrise, rassicurante.  
Miki annuì, sospirando - D'accordo Meiko, ma promettimi che, se puoi, non ti lascerai coinvolgere dalla situazione -  
- Se potrò - rispose semplicemente lei.  
Miki annuì e si alzò - Vado a parlare con Yuu - disse semplicemente, lasciando la stanza.  
  
Meiko si appoggiò stancamente alla poltrona, poggiandovi il capo. Stava per sapere tutto E, come aveva previsto, era davvero successo qualcosa a Satoshi Miwa. Non era stato solo un semplice sogno, allora? L'ipotesi la terrorizzava. Si posò una mano sul petto, sopra il cuore, che batteva accelerato.  
In realtà, non voleva sapere di Satoshi. Aveva, sin dalla notte precedente, la netta sensazione che, qualora avesse saputo la verità Tutto sarebbe cambiato inevitabilmente.  
  
Un rumore la distolse dai suoi pensieri, e tornò a sedersi compostamente. Dopo pochi istanti, sulla porta apparve nuovamente Miki, accompagnata da Yuu Matsuura.  
  
- Matsuura-kun - lo salutò Meiko.  
- Akizuki - mormorò Yuu, sedendosi di rimpetto a lei, Miki sempre accanto a lui - Miki mi ha detto tutto -  
Meiko si limitò ad annuire.  
- Se davvero vuoi sapere Ti accontenterò, anche se Non penso sia il caso che tu ti occupi di questo, Akizuki -  
- Questo me l'ha già detto Miki, Matsuura-kun. Ma io voglio comunque sapere. Miwa-san rimane un mio amico, e mi sembra normale voler sapere cosa gli è successo di tanto preoccupante da spingere Miki a mentirmi - gli rispose lei, lanciando, sulle sue ultime parole, uno sguardo comprensivo alla sua migliore amica.  
- Se è così, Akizuki, allora è giusto che io ti racconti tutto. Ma devi promettermi che quello che ti dirò, rimarrà tra noi -  
- Sì, certo Matsuura-kun. Hai la mia parola -  
- Bene. Devi sapere, innanzitutto, che io non sono molto informato su quello che sta succedendo a Satoshi in quest'ultimo periodo. Circa un mese fa, infatti, abbiamo litigato -  
  
Litigato? Yuu e Satoshi? Com'era possibile? No Non era possibile! Loro erano due amici inseparabili Le uniche volte in cui li aveva visti litigare, era per scherzo, o perché Satoshi, con le sue burle, aveva esagerato e Matsuura-kun tentava di fargliela pagare. Ma non era mai stata una cosa seria. Ed ora Non si vedevano addirittura da un mese.  
Cosa poteva essere successo per spingerli a tanto?  
  
- Capisco Ma continua pure, Matsuura-kun. Dev'essere pur successo qualcosa per spingervi ad arrivare a questo punto, no? -  
Yuu annuì - Poco dopo il suo diploma, Satoshi ha iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano - iniziò a raccontare il ragazzo - Non uscivamo più molto spesso insieme, perché Satoshi Passava il suo tempo A correre dietro alle ragazze -  
- Beh, fin qui, nulla di strano, mi pare. E' quello che ha sempre fatto, no? - Già, nulla di strano Tranne la piccola nota di sarcasmo nella propria voce.  
- E invece era strano Perché è vero, Satoshi è sempre stato un po' farfallone. Ma ha sempre avuto molto rispetto per le ragazze con cui usciva, in passato. Ma ora Lui Sembra quasi usarle solo per divertirsi - Yuu sembrava provato dalle proprie parole. Vedere il suo mancato fratello in certi atteggiamenti, non doveva essere stato facile per lui.  
- Ma non solo Satoshi aveva iniziato a trascurare tutto La scuola, il lavoro di tirocinio presso lo studio di suo padre, e anche la sua band. -   
- E poi? - chiese, preoccupata.  
- Lui ha Iniziato a condurre uno stile di vita piuttosto Sregolato. Qualche volta tornava a casa la domenica mattina, ubriaco dopo aver passato la nottata in discoteca, oppure passava la notte chissà dove, e tornava a casa il mattino, per poi spendere il suo pomeriggio dormendo. E avendo comprato un alloggio da solo, io ero l'unico a controllarlo in qualche modo. Poi, ha anche lasciato l'università, nonostante alcuni suoi insegnanti avessero cercato di aiutarlo. Forse per sbaglio, mi sono arrabbiato con lui. Non potevo vederlo rovinarsi così, e gettare il suo futuro nella spazzatura per capriccio. Lui si è molto arrabbiato e Abbiamo fatto a botte - si passò una mano sulla guancia, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre Miki stringeva con la propria l'altra mano - Da allora, non l'ho più visto. Cerco di tenermi sempre aggiornato, ma non è semplice. So soltanto che continua su quello stile di vita, e che il suo appartamento ormai è quasi diventato una garçonniere frequentato, oltre da nostra coetanee, sempre più spesso da donne molto più vecchie di lui e quasi tutte sposate -

* * *

Nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi Meiko aveva immaginato una situazione del genere. Comecome poteva essere successo? Satoshi Miwa, il dolcissimo ragazzo che le era sempre stato accanto, che l'aveva aiutata nei momenti di sconforto, che l'aveva spinta a scrivere il suo romanzo, che aveva rinunciato a lei soltanto per vederla felice  
No, non poteva essere vero  
Le parole di Yuu le rimbombavano nelle orecchie senza sosta. Non poté fare a meno di pensare che in un certo sensobe', era tutta colpa sua. Se lei fosse rimasta con Miwacon Satoshiadesso lui non si sarebbe ridotto in quelle condizioniEppure lui era un ragazzo forte, non poteva essersi lasciato andare in quel modo solo perché lei aveva scelto di tornare con Shin'ichi. Anche senonostante i suoi modi da seduttore e le sue parole scherzose, le aveva sempre fatto capire che quella con lei sarebbe stata una storia importante. Erainnamorato?  
Ma leilei amava Nacchan. Non poteva rinnegare i suoi sentimentianche se voleva molto bene a Satoshianche se per un po' aveva creduto di poterlo amare sul serio  
Lei amava Namurama allora, perché in quel momento non era con lui? Perché era stata disposta ad interrompere la vacanza che stava trascorrendo con lui? Per il senso di colpa nei confronti di Satoshi? O perché in realtà voleva vederlo? Ma no, che stupidaggine!  
Si infilò sotto le coperte. Come le sembravano lontani i giorni della scuolaPochi mesi avevano cambiato tuttoSi sentiva quasi un'estranea nella sua casa, nella sua città, tra i suoi amiciE tutto questo probabilmente perché si era concentrata soltanto su se stessa, perché era stata troppo occupata a costruire il suo piccolo mondo personale con Nacchan. Non riconosceva più niente, nessuno. Perchéperché era stata così egoista?  
Miki le aveva mentito, Matsuura e Satoshi non si parlavano piùcosa stava succedendo ai suoi amici? Ed era colpa suaMa era convinta che ci fosse qualcos'altro, ed era decisa a scoprirlo.   
Le immagini e le sensazioni del sogno le tornarono alla mente, e ricacciarle indietro era impossibile. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare da quel fortissimo flusso di emozioni.  
Satoshinon so cosa ti sia successoma lo scopriròe non andrò via da qui fino a quando non saprò che starai bene.  


* * *

- Secondo me non è una buona idea -  
- Qualcosa di meglio in mente? -  
  
Yuu Matsuura sospirò, sorridendole esasperato - Direi di no -  
Praticamente, l'aveva buttato giù dal letto, quella mattina. Ora erano le 11. Ci aveva messo due ore e mezza, per convincerlo ad accompagnarla lì. Inspirò profondamente, osservando il basso palazzo in stile occidentale. Yuu aprì il cancello con una chiave che cercava in un grosso mazzo da circa cinque minuti. - Allora, sei sicura? - chiese, un'altra volta.  
Meiko annuì - Sì, certo. Andiamo - rispose. Yuu scosse il capo, cosa che continuava a fare da quando l'aveva svegliato. Non era d'accordo. Ma almeno l'aveva convinto. Il problema era che Anche una parte di lei non era completamente d'accordo. Aveva dormito male, per questo. Cosa le stava accadendo? Perché il cuore le batteva così? Anche più forte di quando Era andata da Nacchan a Hiroshima e aspettava di vederlo? Forse era solo un'impressione. Forse era perché Non sapeva neppure lei cosa avrebbe detto a Satoshi vedendolo "Ma sì E' sicuramente così". Dopo aver percorso il piccolo sentierino in ghiaia, invece di continuare verso il palazzo principale, Yuu svoltò verso sinistra, iniziando a percorrere un vialetto, costeggiato da dependances di diversa grandezza. Dall'esterno, Meiko non si era accorta che si trattava di un complesso immobiliare tanto grande. Svoltarono a destra, e Yuu si fermò ad una dependance doppia, aprì la porta ed entrò, dirigendosi verso l'appartamento di destra. Sotto il campanello svettava la targhetta con il nome "Miwa".   
  
- Preferisco suonare - disse - Non vorrei Beh, non mi sembra il caso di entrare in casa sua così, anche se avrei la chiave! -  
Meiko annuì, e Yuu premette il bottone. Un rumore squillante echeggiò per la casa, un paio di volte. Dopo un minuto, si sentirono dei passi. Meiko inspirò, cercando di farsi coraggio.  
La porta si aprì, rivelando uno stranissimo Satoshi Miwa. I capelli scompigliati, la camicia completamente aperta e i pantaloni allacciati frettolosamente, li guardò assolutamente stralunato, spalancando gli occhi, mutando poi la sua in uno sguardo di sgomento e sorpresa quando notò lei.  
  
- Per caso disturbiamo? - chiese Yuu, ironicamente, cercando però di essere gentile-  
- Veramente, sì - rispose lui, finalmente riprendendosi dalla loro apparizione - E non vedo cosa possiate volere da me - aggiunse, spostando lo sguardo da Yuu e lei. Meiko tremò. Come aveva potuto dimenticarsi il blu dei suoi occhi?  
- Beh Volevo soltanto poter parlare con te - rispose, arrossendo leggermente. Tutta la risoluzione che aveva provato nel convincere Matsuura ad accompagnarla, era andata a farsi friggere.  
- Mi pare che ci fossimo già detti tutto quello che c'era da dire - rispose lui, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta con una spalla e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
- E' passato molto tempo Volevo solo sapere come Stavi -   
- Benone, direi. Ed ora, se non vi dispiace, sono occupato - rispose lui, freddamente.  
- Sato-chan, arrivi? - squittì dolcemente una voce femminile alle sue spalle. Satoshi si irrigidì - Sì Juls, arrivo subito - rispose frettolosamente rivolgendosi all'interno della casa.  
- Come vi ho detto, ora ho di meglio da fare che perdermi in chiacchiere - disse, rivolto di nuovo a loro, abbastanza sgarbatamente.  
Era troppo Come si permetteva di parlarle con quel tono? Solo per andare dalla sua amichetta! - Evidentemente ho fatto male a venire tolgo il disturbo - era furibonda, gli lanciò uno sguardo furente e si girò su se stessa senza attendere di vedere l'effetto che avevano le sue parole, e prese l'uscita.  
  
Satoshi alzò semplicemente le sopracciglia, mentre Yuu guardava ancora sgomento la porta da cui se n'era andata Akizuki.  
- Bene, addio allora -   
- Ehi, aspetta! - esclamò Yuu, bloccando la porta che Satoshi stava richiudendo, e inserendosi a forza nell'appartamento. - Ti sembra questo il modo di comportarti? Era sinceramente preoccupata per te! -  
- Perché le avrai messo tu chissà cosa in testa! - ribatté l'altro, ad alta voce - Devi lasciarmi in pace, hai capito? Sto bene. Sto BENISSIMO, solo, non ho bisogno delle tue manfrine sulla moralità e altre sciocchezze, chiaro Yuu? Lasciami in pace. Lasciatemi in pace tutti! Non ho bisogno della compassione di nessuno, soprattutto della sua! -  
- D'accordo, come preferisci. Tanto faresti a modo tuo comunque, vero? Però, Satoshi, Akizuki è davvero preoccupata per te perché si sente in colpa. Che sia giusto o no, questo, e che ti dia fastidio o meno, dovresti almeno cercare di non trattarla così. Anche perché se lo fai, le dai ragione di credere di essere lei la causa di tutto! - si interruppe per riprendere fiato - E poi Se io non posso dirti quello che devi fare Neppure tu, puoi! E quindi, se voglio farlo, posso preoccuparmi quanto e come voglio! - terminò. Non aveva mai parlato così schiettamente, prima. Non si era mai arrabbiato tanto. "Sarà l'influenza di Miki?". Qualsiasi cosa fosse Satoshi era il suo migliore amico, e Sì, suo fratello. L'affetto che provava per lui, era quasi identico a quello per un fratello, ne era sicuro.  
- D'accordo Yuu, fai come ti pare - rispose Satoshi, sospirando, ma con un largo sorriso ironico stampato in faccia - Ma ora ho da fare, capito? A-R-I-A!!!! - lo intimò con la mano, voltandosi ed entrando in una stanza alla sua destra.  
  
Yuu sorrise. Non sapeva come ma Da come gli aveva appena parlato Satoshi Almeno tra loro forse le cose si potevano riaggiustare, magari non subito ma Tra qualche tempo, sì. Aveva fatto bene, a dirgli quelle cose. Uscì, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.  
  
- Chi era, Sato-chan? -  
- Nessuno Juls, solo scocciatori - Satoshi si sedette sul letto, sorridendo maliziosamente alla ragazza dai grandi occhi castani profondi che lo stava osservando attentamente da sotto il grande lenzuolo bianco del letto matrimoniale. Anche lei sorrise, tendendo una mano per accarezzargli la guancia - Mi hai lasciata sola - disse, fingendo di essere imbronciata, mentre le dita della sua mano percorrevano il collo del ragazzo e iniziavano a fargli scivolare la camicia dalle spalle - Adesso ho freddo - aggiunse poi.  
- Oh, mi spiace - disse lui, avvicinandosi e iniziando a baciarla appassionatamente- Non succederà più, mia piccola Juls -   
  
"Non succederà più sul serio. Mai più"  


* * *

Cosa ci faccio qui? Da quanto tempo non venivo in questo posto  
Meiko si guardò intorno. Ancora non riusciva a credere di essere finita proprio in quella biblioteca Si poteva dire che gli avvenimenti più significativi della sua vita si erano svolti in quel luogo. Vi aveva conosciuto Nacchan, e si era innamorata perdutamente di lui, sin dal primo istante Era l'unico posto in cui potevano incontrarsi tranquillamente E poi, quando la loro relazione era stata scoperta, si era rifugiata lì. Lì aveva incontrato Satoshi, e lui le aveva fatto la cortel'aveva sostenuta e aiutata, l'aveva spinta a scrivere Tra quei banchi aveva iniziato la stesura del suo romanzo, creato la storia, i personaggi, ne aveva scelto la fine, insieme a tutte le decisioni che essa comportava...   
Iniziò ad aggirarsi come un fantasma in quelle stanze intrise di ricordi. Le sembrava quasi di rivedere se stessa in ogni singolo momento che vi aveva trascorso. Quelle immagini le si affollavano nella testa tutte insieme, si mescolavano e si confondevano, insieme all'odore delle vecchie pagine e della polvere sugli scaffali. Mai nessuno frequentava la biblioteca, e Meiko ne era sempre stata contenta. Amava quegli ampi locali, l'architettura così caratteristica dell'edificio, ed era felice che un luogo così bello fosse per lei anche tanto importante, sul piano emotivo. Involontariamente il suo pensiero corse a Satoshi...alla sua presunzione, alla sua arroganza, alla sua sfacciatagginema anche alla sua dolcezza, alla sua timidezzaall'affetto che le aveva sempre dimostrato. Cos'era successo? Dov'era finito quel ragazzo? Non c'era niente di lui nella persona che aveva incontrato poco primatranne quegli occhi così blu, così intensi e profondi, in cui avrebbe potuto annegare Scosse il capo, per scrollarsi di dosso quel tipo di pensieri, ma invano.  
Satoshi Miwa, cosa ti è successo? Non eri tu non eri tu il ragazzo che ho incontrato oggi Non eri tu  
Era tutto così strano, così diverso da quando era andata via Iniziava a pentirsi seriamente di aver scelto di trascorrere le vacanze a Hiroshima Ma si rammaricò immediatamente di aver formulato quel pensiero: Nacchan, il suo Shin'ichi era lui la cosa più importante, quella che doveva avere la precedenza su tutto E invece l'aveva abbandonato per tornare a Tokyo.  
Sospirò.   
Meikoquando prenderai una decisione? Smettila di comportarti come una bambina  
Adesso basta, devo finirla con queste storie. Aiuterò Satoshi, e poi andrò via per sempre.   
Cosa sei diventato, Satoshi? Perché sei cosìcosì diverso?  
Le tornò alla mente il giorno in cui gli disse di non aver trovato una fine adatta per il suo romanzola sua espressione felice, quando gli aveva consegnato il manoscrittoil bacio che gli aveva dato, davanti casa sua, quando lui gliel'aveva riportato Dov'era finita tutta la dolcezza di quel ragazzo?  
Quel fiume di ricordi non sembrava volersi arrestare, e lei non sapeva più come comportarsi. Si coprì il viso con le mani, e chiuse gli occhi. Ripensò al giorno del loro primo appuntamento, quando la sua amica le aveva detto che Namura era in città Lei era scappata senza pensarci due volte, e lui l'aveva lasciata libera Poi, quando Shin'ichi le aveva detto di stare con la professoressa Ryoko, e lei era corsa via, dove si era rifugiata? In biblioteca Ricordava perfettamente la confusione di quei momenti, i volti dei due ragazzi che si sovrapponevano nella sua testa, le lacrime che le scendevano copiose e inarrestabili sulle guance Ma era riuscita a superare quelle difficili situazioni, e il suo amore per Nacchan aveva trionfato su tutto. Cosa stava succedendo, allora, dentro di lei? Perché era così sconvolta, dopo aver visto Satoshi in quelle condizioni?   
Continuò a camminare nervosamente, per cercare di placare la tempesta di emozioni che le si era scatenata nel cuore. Si ritrovò davanti al banco nel quale era solita sedersi a scrivere, con la sua pila di fogli bianchi e la sua matita E con Satoshi che non la smetteva di ronzarle intorno, tormentandola per avere un appuntamento, o anche soltanto per poter restare in silenzio a guardarla Perché sentiva dentro tutta quella malinconia? Perché quei momenti le mancavano così tanto? E chi diavolo era quellaJuls? Una delle tante donne che, a detta di Matsuura, il ragazzo frequentava? E cos'era quella strana sensazione, quella fitta al cuore Gelosia?  
Ma nolei era innamorata di Shin'ichi, e di nessun altro. Eppure  
Dove sei finito, Satoshi?  
E ancora una volta, sentì nella sua testa l'eco remota della frase che il ragazzo aveva pronunciato nel sogno   
"Meiko io io non sono non sono ancora ancora tornato"  
- Torna, Satoshi Per favore, torna ad essere il ragazzo di un tempo - mormorò.  
"Trovami ti prego, trovami Dimmelo, e chiedimelo di nuovo se no se no sarò perduto"

- Akizuki? - una voce familiare la risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.  
- Ryoko - sensei! Mi perdoni, so che non dovrei essere qua, ma-  
La donna interruppe le sue scusa con un cenno del capo - Non preoccuparti, Meiko. Non importa. Puoi venire qua tutte le volte che vuoi, dovresti saperlo! -  
Meiko tentò di sorridere - La ringrazio - disse semplicemente.  
- Successo qualcosa? Hai l'aria un po' stravolta - La donna la raggiunse ed, insieme, si sedettero su una delle panche lì vicino.  
Meiko sospirò. Tutto quello che era successo, le ribolliva dentro. Non riuscì a trattenersi - Ho visto Miwa-san - rispose, in un sussurro disperato.  
- Oh - mormorò Ryoko - Allora sai già tutto - aggiunse, un'espressione triste sul volto.  
- Lei sa di Satoshi? - chiese, accorgendosi immediatamente di non aver usato il suffisso.  
Ryoko annuì mestamente - Dopo che tu e Namura-san siete tornati assieme Ho pensato che Miwa ci sarebbe sicuramente stato male. Io sono un'adulta, ma lui è ancora un ragazzino, per moltissimi versi. Così ho iniziato a seguirlo più da vicino. Nulla di particolare, mi fermavo qualche volta a parlare con lui dopo le lezioni o qua, in biblioteca, e mi interessavo a lui con gli altri insegnanti. Le cose sembravano andare abbastanza bene, anche se non era Il solito Miwa -  
Meiko annuì Allora Per colpa sua, qualcosa era successo. E come aveva potuto pensare il contrario?  
Satoshi ci era rimasto male sul serio, e qualcosa in lui, forse, si era spezzato, per sempre.  
- Comunque - proseguì la giovane donna - era sempre su di morale, e ha conseguito il diploma con ottimi voti. Però, per certi versi, io non ero tranquilla. Così iniziai a contattare anche i suoi insegnanti universitari. Alcuni sono miei ex-compagni di liceo, altri li ho conosciuti lavorando Le prime settimane, andava tutto bene. Satoshi si è dimostrato brillante e molto dotato, anche se era praticamente stato costretto dal padre a fare architettura. Ha anche iniziato a fare tirocinio nello studio di suo padre ma poi Tutt'a un tratto, praticamente da un giorno all'altro, è cambiato. Ha iniziato a non frequentare più le lezioni, a non dare più esami e ad essere anche poco beneducato durante le lezioni.  
Una delle sue insegnanti, compagna mia e di Namura-san al liceo, Ami Midalawa, ha accettato di incontrarmi, e mi ha raccontato di aver cercato in molti modi di fermare Satoshi dal prendere decisioni avventate. L'ha anche giustificato per molte assenze, e l'ha aiutato durante gli esami. Pensa che sia uno studente eccezionale. Ma Miwa ha deciso lo stesso di lasciare l'università. Dopo, non ho saputo più nulla per un paio di settimane, così mi sono decisa ad andare a trovarlo. Inutile dire che è stato inutile. Era triste e scontroso, ma anche molto sfacciato. Mi ha chiesto di lasciarlo stare, che stava benissimo, ma, si leggeva perfettamente nel suo sguardo che qualcosa non andava. Non ho potuto far altro che andarmene, senza essere riuscita nemmeno a farmi dire il perché del suo cambiamento repentino - terminò, sospirando.  
  
Si sentiva in colpa, Meiko lo percepiva chiaramente. Probabilmente perché non era riuscita a far nulla per cambiare la situazione. Ma non doveva Ryoko - sensei non doveva sentirsi in colpa. Era solo lei, la causa di tutto. Lo sapeva con certezza.  
  
- Io ho quasi subito trovato Akira, ma lui A parte Matsuura, lui non ha nessuno, Akizuki. Mi fa molta pena, per questo -  
  
Quelle parole, sembrarono pugnalarla  
  
"Trovami ti prego, trovami Dimmelo, e chiedimelo di nuovo se no se no sarò perduto"  
  
Perché non hai nessun altro? Per questo? Ti ho lasciato solo? Ti ho abbandonato? Perché non me l'hai detto? Avrei cercato di restarti amica Ed invece, mi hai detto solo di essere felice, e te ne sei andato Come potevo immaginare che avessi bisogno di me? Ma hai davvero bisogno? O forse mi illudo, forse non sono io la causa di tutto questo e mi sto ostinando in qualcosa di cui non faccio parte?  
Ma perché? Perché mi ostino tanto?  
  
- Capisco Io, l'ho visto proprio oggi. Ci ha praticamente cacciati via - mormorò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
- Ci? - chiese Ryoko, guardandola stupita  
- Matsuura-kun ed io -  
- Ma lui e Matsuura -  
- Hanno litigato, sì - rispose, poggiando le mani alle tempie. La testa voleva forse esploderle?  
- La cosa allora è peggiore di quanto pensassi Ora è davvero solo Potrebbe perdersi -  
  
"Trovami ti prego, trovami Dimmelo, e chiedimelo di nuovo se no se no sarò perduto"

* * *

Meiko sospirò, e aprì il cancello del giardino che circondava la villetta della famiglia Akizuki (e chiamala villetta). Le luci erano accese, e quindi evidentemente i suoi erano in casa. Non aveva molta voglia di vederli, soprattutto dopo la giornataccia che aveva avuto. Entrò, e si voltò un attimo a guardare il cancello Era proprio lì che Satoshi l'aveva baciata, la prima volta E lì lei aveva baciato lui, la seconda  
Scosse il capo, cercando di scacciare quel ragazzo dalla sua testa almeno per qualche secondo, e percorse rapidamente il sentierino che conduceva alla porta d'ingresso.  
Ma quando allungò la mano per aprire, sentì all'interno l'inconfondibile voce di sua madre che gridava.  
" Oh, no Litigano ancora!"pensò "Maledizione, li odio!"  
Aprì la porta ed entrò, sperando che non si accorgessero della sua presenza.  
- Smettila di fare l'ipocrita! Lo so benissimo che tutti i tuoi viaggi d'affari non sono altro che delle coperture per le tue squallide avventurette! A proposito, come sta la tua segretaria?! - gridò la signora Akizuki, nel soggiorno.  
- Ah, io sarei ipocrita?! E tu allora?! Ma ti sei guardata allo specchio?! Fai la bella vita grazie a me! E' solo grazie a me che puoi permetterti questo tenore di vita e pagare i tuoi accompagnatori! Come se non lo sapessi che tutti i soldi che guadagno finiscono spesi nei saloni di bellezza, per vestiti di pessimo gusto e nei locali, se non addirittura negli alberghetti! - replicò il signor Akizuki.  
- Io non pago proprio nessuno! Tu piuttosto, sei disgustoso! Come se non sapessi benissimo che le tue cene di lavoro in realtà le passi con delle sgualdrine! E le tariffe come sono, a notte o a ora?! - urlò la donna, con voce sempre più stridula.   
- L'unica sgualdrina che frequento sei tu, mia cara!  
Meiko rimase immobile, cercando il momento opportuno per sgusciare via senza che la vedessero.  
- Certo, come no! Ti ricordo, caro, che nessuno ti ha obbligato a sposarmi! Sei stato tu che hai voluto a tutti i costi il matrimonio! Io non ti ho mai chiesto niente, neanche quando mi hai messa incinta!  
- Avrei dovuto lasciarti fare la ragazza madre?! O magari saresti anche andata ad abortire! Lo so che non hai la vocazione della casalinga! Si trattava del futuro di mia figlia!  
- Non mi sembra che tu ti sia preoccupato molto di tua figlia Almeno fino a quando non ha rivoltato il liceo con la storia col suo professore!  
- Non c'era da aspettarsi niente di diverso, da una creatura che hai partorito tu! A volte ho anche il dubbio che sia davvero figlia mia! Come se non sapessi che hai e hai sempre avuto una lunga fila di amanti, fuori alla porta! Per non parlare dell'ultimo che ti sei trovata! E' un ragazzino, potrebbe essere tuo figlio! Non ti vergogni?!  
Meiko si coprì gli occhi con le mani. Era troppo, per quella sera. Senza più preoccuparsi di non farsi vedere, corse su per le scale, ma non abbastanza velocemente per non sentire il rumore dello schiaffo che la madre aveva stampato sul viso del padre   
- Sei soltanto una sgualdrina e un'alcolizzata! - tuonò la voce dell'uomo.   
La ragazza si precipitò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.   
Ma perché? Perché doveva succedere ancora?! Non ne poteva più di quei due  
Non facevano altro che litigare, ogni volta che si vedevano   
Ecco perché lei aveva sempre desiderato di andar via da quella casa, di non vedere più quei due Non c'era da meravigliarsi se era sempre stata convinta che non si sarebbe mai sposata Ma ora basta, aveva dedicato fin troppo tempo ai suoi  
I suoi pensieri tornarono a Satoshi, e alla conversazione che aveva avuto quel pomeriggio con la signorina Ryoko Non poteva permettere che si perdesse davvero Doveva aiutarlo, ad ogni costo. Ma come? Aveva provato a parlargli, ma i risultati erano stati a dir poco disastrosi Non solo l'aveva trovato in dolce compagnia Ma poi, per quanto cercasse di negarlo, quella che aveva provato era stata proprio gelosia. Che doveva fare? L'unica cosa era tentare di parlargli di nuovosperando di non trovarlo di nuovo con qualche  
Avanti, Meiko Non lasciarti prendere dallo sconforto Domani andrai a parlargli, e lo aiuterai a risolvere quella situazione. Dopodiché, potrai finalmente dimenticare tutto.

* * *

Era stato facile pensare quelle cose, la sera prima. Ma ora?  
Si rassettò inconsciamente il vestito azzurro e si passò una mano tra i capelli, sistemando un ciuffo ribelle dietro l'orecchio. Inspirò un paio di volte, cercando di calmare l'emozione.  
  
Il cielo, era grigio, completamente coperto dalle nubi. Forse si prospettava un temporale estivo. Sicuramente, nella sua mente un temporale era già in atto.  
  
Per fortuna, il cancello era aperto. Ripercorse la strada del giorno precedente a passi lenti.  
E se non fosse stato in casa? E se fosse stato di nuovo con quella ragazza? E se non l'avesse lasciata entrare, non le avesse aperto?   
Scacciò i pensieri con un gesto del capo. Svoltò a sinistra, verso il vialetto. Nello stesso istante, una bella donna veniva in senso opposto, e per poco, immersa com'era nei suoi pensieri, Meiko non si scontrò con lei.  
  
- Oh, mi scusi - mormorò, imbarazzata. La donna scossa il capo e si allontanò velocemente con un cenno della mano.  
Che strana donna Ma dove l' ho già vista?   
Aveva la netta sensazione di conoscerla, ma proprio non riusciva a focalizzare come e dove potesse averla incontrata. Ma nulla Non ricordava.  
Riprese a camminare per il vialetto, svoltando a destra. Le gambe le tremavano e il cuore iniziava a batterle troppo forte Chiuse gli occhi, tentando di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio. Con decisione, si avvicinò alla porta trovandola per caso aperta.   
Almeno lo vedrò prima che mi sbatta la porta in faccia.  
Entrò, si diresse verso la porta e suonò violentemente il campanello.  
Come la volta precedente, sentì un rumore di passi, poi il rumore della serratura che scattava, aprendosi.  
Ed erano di nuovo faccia a faccia.  
Il volto di Satoshi Miwa, si cosparse di mille diverse emozioni. Sul subito, era stupito di vederla. Aveva spalancato gli occhi e la bocca era rimasta semi - aperta nell'atto di chiedere qualcosa. Poi gli si dipinse, le parve, un'espressione quasi spaventata.  
- A Akizuki?! Che cosa vuoi ancora? - chiese, ora visibilmente alterato. Avvicinò la porta, rimanendo dentro casa, e rimase fuori solo a mezzo busto, come se non volesse che, qualcuno dentro la casa, sentisse il loro colloquio.   
Non era solo, quindi.  
- Hai ragione di essere arrabbiato - ammise, abbassando lo sguardo - Ma ti prego, lasciamo entrare! Dopo tutto questo tempo io voglio solo parlare un po' con te, solo questo! - chiese, con aria supplichevole.  
Satoshi iniziò a guardarsi nervosamente attorno - Non penso sia il caso. E, comunque, non ho alcuna intenzione di stare ad ascoltarti! - rispose, irritato. Il suo tono sembrava stranamente meno glaciale della volta precedente. Forse era tutta scena, ora. Forse aveva qualche speranza. Insistette.  
- Non ho bisogno di entrare, possiamo parlare anche qua, se ti comporti in questo modo assurdo, quasi fossi un bambino di cinque anni! - esclamò. La sua intenzione era di convincerlo, ma La rabbia e la gelosia della volta precedente, erano tornate a galla senza che lei se ne accorgesse o potesse frenarle.  
  
Il panico, si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo.  
Perché Meiko insisteva tanto? No, non poteva farla entrare, era fuori discussione. Non poteva, non voleva, non doveva.  
  
- Se proprio ci tieni tanto, potremo parlare. Ma non ora, sono occupato. In un altro momento, magari -  
- Ma non sarebbe una cosa lunga! - obbiettò lei.  
- Un'altra volta, Akizuki. Ora ho una faccenda davvero molto importante da sbrigare. Arrivederci - disse lui, con tono forzatamente gelido, preparandosi a chiudere la porta.  
  
Le sue parole, la irritarono molto, moltissimo. Chissà che cosa poteva avere tanta importanza!   
Lei avrebbe dovuto averne molta di più!  
- Qualsiasi cosa è sicuramente meno importante di questa! - esclamò.  
  
Quasi istintivamente, lo spinse con forza da parte, e Satoshi, preso alla sprovvista, non riuscì a bloccarla.  
Entrò in casa.   
- Voglio proprio vederla questa cosa davvero molto importante! -  
  
Si diresse verso l'unica stanza con la porta aperta e la luce accesa, probabilmente il salotto.  
  
Ma si bloccò sulla porta.  
Aveva scorto una figura decisamente familiare, seduta sul divino.  
  
- O mio - mormorò, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
  
Tutto, ma non quello.

CONTINUA...  


  
  



End file.
